Love Comes in the Strangest Forms
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: A very lonely Harry is kicked out one day where he finds a silvery cream colored kitten with the strangest mercury eyes.  He names this kitten Draco.  AU None Magic SLASH Boy Love Harry/Draco


Nine-year-old Harry Potter silently wandered the streets. He broke the silence with a sigh as he came to a park and sat down on a swing. His evil aunt and uncle had kicked him out of the house for the umpteenth time that summer. If it wasn't for burning dinner because of his day dreaming, it was for saying something they deemed inappropriate, and if it wasn't one of those there was always something else he could have done wrong. This time he truly could not think of any reason for his banishment. Things couldn't get worse, losing his parents in a car wreck and then being given to his closest living relatives his mother's sisters family the Dursleys. Home was bad but school tended to be even worse. His cousin Dudley made it his life goal to make his school life a living hell as well. Nobody spoke to him in fear of being beaten up. And then things got worse… it started to rain. He got up and went for the cover of a large willow tree on the edge of the pond near the stream. He folded in on himself and sat himself down. Even though it was summer here was a chill to the air and he rubbed his hands together for warmth. Through the serene sounds of the poring rain he heard the sound of a small meow. Harry lifted his head and glanced around. Then he caught sight of it. A small soaked light colored kitten sat huddled trying to take cover from the rain.

"Poor thing." He muttered before standing up quickly and creeping toward it afraid of scaring it. Instead of being scared the kitten just watched him with its strange wide greyish blue eyes and puffed out its skinny chest bravely. Harry dropped to his knees and held out a hand.

"Here kitty." His knees were soaked but all he could think about was getting the poor soaked kitten out of the rain. The kitten seemed to debate going towards or away from the offered hand. It sniffed in his direction its tiny pink nose twitching.

"Come, let us both get out from the rain." He whispered. The kitten seemed to finally make up it's mind and crept toward Harry one paw at a time. One it was an inch away Harry waited not even daring to breath. The kitten reached out with one tiny paw and placed it on Harry fingers.

"Hello there." He said smiling brightly in the gloom.

"Meow." The kitten answered before rubbing its drenched head on Harry's hand. Harry reached out both hands taking the kitten's tiny body into his arm. He could feel its shivers wrack through its body.

"I'll get you dry." Harry said pulling the kitten inside of his jacket. The kitten settled in Harry's arms feeling a feeling of safety in the boy's arms. Harry dashed through the rain toward the home of Dursley's hoping to god that they had left the door open. They had. They must have seen how badly it was raining out. They must have all gone to bed for all the lights were off in he house. He thanked god for both of these things. The Dursleys would never let Harry keep the cat. This would have to be a secret… A huge secret.

Harry made his way to the bathroom. He pulled his precious drenched bundle from the confines of his jacket. He placed the kitten on the closed lid of the toilet seat. The kitten looked up at him with the entrancing mercury eyes before shaking each paw out in the most adorable way, making Harry grow warm inside.

"Welcome to… well its not really much of a home. But together we can make it a home." The kitten seemed to be listening intensely. He pulled a towel of the rack and dried of the kitten who mewled quietly at the rubbing.

"Sorry but I don't want you to get sick." The kitten almost seemed to nod. Harry then dried his hair.

"Wait here." Harry went to fetch some dry clothes. He then dropped out of his soaked ones and changed into the fresh ones. He gathered the kitten in his arms before walking as quietly as he could to his cupboard, which was what the Dursleys had supplied him with to sleep in. He opened the door and dropped into bed being carful not to jostle the male kitten has he had discovered. He placed him at the end of his bed as he pulled the covers up over himself.

"Well I'll need to call you something won't I?" Harry smiled down at the kitten who was now toying with the edge of his quilt. He looked up at Harry as he spoke. Harry looked around for some sort of inspiration. He looked over the kitten. Now that it was dry he could see that it his the softest sleek whitish silvery almost blonde colored coat that shined even in the low light of the cupboard. He finally caught sight of the dragon toy with a broken wing the Dursley's had given him after Dudley was done with it.

"How about Draco. It means dragon in Latin you know," Harry said running his thumb from between the kitten ears down the rest of its small body. The kitten circled a few times before settling down in the crook between Harry's leg. "Draco it is."

AN/ I was a bit confused on which way to go with this but this plot bunny has just been eating at me so I just wanted to get one chapter out and see how it goes. So here it is lets see what you guys think. If you think anything can be improved let me know, if you like it and wish for me to continue let me know as well. REVIEW


End file.
